


One Year: Month Three

by riversong_sam



Series: One Year [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Diagnosed with brain cancer. Gen Padalecki has a year to live. Determined to make the most of her time left with her husband, join their journey.Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 401Pairings/ Characters: Gen Padalecki x Jared Padalecki, Eventual Jared x ReaderWarnings: cancer, surrogate, character deathBeta: my amazing wife @oneshoeshortA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog. For the purpose of this, Gen and Jared don’t have their kids.





	One Year: Month Three

Gen worked her way through yet another set of surrogate papers. She and Jared had interviewed so many women, but none of them felt right. She was getting frustrated.  
“Relax, babe. We’ll find her,” Jared kissed the back of her hand.  
“I know Jared. It’s been three months since my diagnosis and I just want to find her soon. I want to be able to watch her grow our baby since I can’t. I want at least a little bit of time with our baby before…” she sighed, trailing off.   
Jared pulled her close his heart, clenching at the thought. “I know.”   
The pair decided to go take a break from looking at papers and go out to eat. Jared took Gen to her favorite diner. Grabbing a secluded booth in the corner, they waited for their server.  
***  
You were a new waitress with only a few days on the job. A cute looking couple walked in and snagged a booth in your section. After making sure the few patterns you had were set for a bit, you headed off to the booth.   
***  
“Hi, I’m (Y/N) and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you out with some drinks?”   
Your voice brought Jared back from his thoughts. He looked up at you. You couldn’t have been more than twenty-three. Despite the smile you wore, Jared could tell life had not been kind to you. There were crinkles and bags under your eyes, hidden behind cheap makeup.   
He could vaguely hear Gen ordering for the both of them as he got lost in thought again.   
Jared and Gen befriended you over the next couple of weeks. They were a lovely couple and it broke your heart when Gen told you about her diagnosis.  
You thought about what they were going through a lot. It wasn’t until you saw the surrogacy papers while cleaning up their living room as Gen napped that you made your decision.  
“Thank you for making dinner (Y/N),” Gen smiled from the couch.   
“Anytime. I know today’s been rough,” you smiled back at your friend, taking a seat across from her and Jared.   
“What’s on your mind?” Jared asked, seeing you fidget.  
“I saw your surrogacy papers while I was cleaning up this afternoon,” you started off, watching their reactions. After a moment, you finished with, “it got me thinking about wanting to be your surrogate.”


End file.
